


Cas and Cats

by Clockworkmorningglory



Series: Winchester Sister Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cats, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkmorningglory/pseuds/Clockworkmorningglory
Summary: A sick family member and a heart warming story of love
Series: Winchester Sister Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023843





	Cas and Cats

Castiel sat on the floor of the waiting room of the Veterinary clinic and played and talked to the office cats. Waiting forAmber, Venna and their cat Boris to finish their appointment with the doctor. The sweet black and white tuxedo had been loosing weight lately at an alarming rate and while Cas could heal a lot of things, he could not heal old age. 

“Cas are you ready to go? I want to get home and my Uncles what the doctor said.” Venna stood behind him, Boris on his leash in her arms. Her mom stood beside her and had a small smile on her face and a bag in one hand. 

Getting up he gave her an inquisitive look, “What did the doctor say?” Venna was about to answer him when Boris started to chatter and meow to the angel. Nodding his understanding, Cas took the cat from Venna and smiled. 

“Diabetic and has to have shots. Boris says you and your mom made the right decision Ravenna, that he maybe old but he says he still has a few years of watching you grow up ahead of him.” Cas smiled at the young girl as they made their way out to his truck.

“He also says that he would like one of those buggy things like you had when you were a baby so that you can take him for walks again.” Cas watched as Ravenna giggled and shook her head, Amber caught his eye and grinned over the child’s head. 

“Do you think we could get Uncle Dean or Uncle Sam to push him around in it? I bet if we double dog dared them Uncle Dean would!” 

Cas just smiled at the child, “I believe that for you little one your Uncles would do anything.” Cas told her as he loaded Boris into the truck and they headed home.


End file.
